abby missing
by Bdog3601
Summary: abby missing after her and codys wedding so the ex-marine sets out to find her with zak by his side
1. Chapter 1

**[Chapter, the problem]**

**[Zak]**

**Hay Cody were ready for your party come on man it's your wedding I'm coming zak.**

**3-hours later me and Cody were outside Cody was teaching me to fight with a knife since mom won't let me have **

**Gun we did two reps and called it a night everybody went to sleep but Cody did not **

**In fact he was up tell dawn **

**[Group]**

**11:24am everybody but Cody was in the house then they heard singing they all saw Cody playing the guitar and singing [I was there men came and told us all the news father forgive them for they know not what they do tell they**

**Walk a while a country mile in my hillbilly shoes you want to judge me by the whiskey on my breathe but you**

**Aint seen nothing yet tell you walk a while a country mile in my hillbilly shoes] they cheered oh hay guys sorry**

**You heard that it's nothing just trying to keep my hopes up why they said cause kaz has Abby and I'm going after her and me to said Zak look zak I know you want to help me but-no he's going said Drew what everybody said**

**But he needs a gun Cody I know I said no guns but he will need it just teach him how to use it and the fact is **

**He's 16yrs old ok I said here is glock it's a simple gun just point and shoot and M16 just cock it and aim then shot**

**Ok he said now doc is my tank fixed yet everybody said tank yes then I drove it outside for them to see and it's a- M1-abrams **

**Correct Zak jump in **


	2. Chapter 2

**[On the road again]**

**[Group]**

**Wait Cody are you caring live ammo in the tank said wadi yea but ill handle the guns and the steering ok **

**And also Drew don't worry about me or Zak and also zak save the ammo and wadi take my 45 it will help**

**But let's go get my wife I said then I put on some toby Keith Zak said why do you listen to this he said**

**[Cody]**

**Zak I'm a redneck and that means I am my own man any way whose hungry Zak said ill have a soda and popcorn **

**Wadi said same thing ok and told the tank to do it and bam it was on a plate in front of them they said wow **

**Voce controlled cool ha **

**[Group]**

**Then boom boom shit I said jumping up RPGs Zak&wadi held each other in the corner and said what was that **

**It's just a mine ok let's go I said but you to have to stay to gather and at the first sign of trouble go for help**

**Got it ok they said **

**[Cody]**

**Ok let's go quick follow me wait right here Zak do you see anybody yes he said and you won't like it and I looked.**

**Fuck it's abby and kaz had her tied up and was interrogating her and that pissed me off and I told Zak and wadi**

**To take my tank and tell everybody what happened I'm going to kick kaz ass then they ran I loaded my AR-15**

**And shot off a few rounds they looked at me and I said hey asshole let her go **

**[Kaz]**

**Why should I have your wife tied you're in no potions to make demands **

**[Group]**

**Oh my gun disagrees I said aiming my at kaz wait yelled Abby don't risk it Cody I don't want to see you hurt**

**Damn you kaz you win then he put me in a cell but I was worried about abby the most **


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter: in deep shit]**

**[Cody]**

**Kaz where are you at I said if you don't give me my wife back you will die now where is she **

**[Group]**

**Here she is he said I was shocked she was bleeding and that made me mad I lunged at his neck then he shot **

**Me with something then I passed out Abby was worried she was right by my side all the time I was out **

**Then I woke up she hugged me I smiled and kissed her thanks babe but then something was wrong kaz **

**Said Cody bow to me than I did but I did not want to I was in some sort of trance she tried to stop it **

**But she could not kaz laghft at that and said he's in a spell I control him now hahahaha she punched him in **

**The face he was about to hit back but he said fuck you **

**[Zak]**

**Wadi look I said it is Cody he is bowing to kaz **

**[Abby]**

**No he is in a mind control trance if kaz gets him to fully obey I lose him forever please help **


	4. Chapter 4

**[Chapter: 4/the plan]**

**[Group]**

**How did you escape them said Zak well it was not easy I used the pipes but that is not important**

**Right now we need to help Cody or we are in deep shit but he is under kaz control**

**[Drew]**

**But first we need to know how he is being controlled **

**That's what to know**

**[Abby]**

**Well first we were in a cell when he saw me hurt he tried to kill kaz **

**But instead was shot with some sort of limed **

**[Group]**

**Well said doc we now know how he is controlled lets go get him for he is a Saturday **

**Then they loaded up in the airship and headed to kur city to save Cody**

** There best hope to save the world **


	5. Chapter 5

**[Chapter: 5/the big time]**

**[Group]**

**As the group pulled up the sound of music to their surprise it was Cody playing guitar and singing **

**[Put me on a mountain way back in the backwoods put me by my wife tell the day I die may my friends**

**The Saturdays may they forgive me for IV done or will do this is the marines core thought **

**Even if I forget to do the best I can they will be safe] **

**[Group]**

**I'm going to cry said Abby but then they saw kaz he said bow down we all saw Cody fight it **

**Damn you kaz I will not bow to some cheap image of my friend Zak and with that pressed a button**

**That sent 10,000 volts of lighting in me I screamed in pain kaz said now you will fill more pain then ever **

** Before that made Abby start to cry they held her back while she watched me get tied up and **

**Tourted she cried every time I was hurt**

**[Cody&kaz]**

**You will never break me I said well I have some plans Cody your wife will pay you will never touch my wife**

**And I'll never listen to your plans of domination and my friends will save me haha kaz laghft at that**

**We will see about that **


End file.
